moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn Durthan
The Rescue (Prologue) In the cold snowy land of Northrend, far from the roosting of the dragons, a nest to be delivered to the enemy was carefully guarded by the crazed blue flight. The blue eggs shimmered in the light of the moon, nestled up against a pulsing crystal that fed the dragons with the arcane they so craved. However, in the middle, hidden so carefully underneath the pile of azure, laid a single ruby egg that quivered, the little one inside nearly ready to hatch into unfortunately evil hands who had been ordered to slaughter the children of the Dragon Queen. How this egg was found there, no one knows, but a cloaked savior was soon to come, slaughtering the guardians that stood watch among those who prepared the delivery of these whelps. The savior successfully returned these eggs to the Wyrmrest Temple, but no exact name was ever placed on the one who saved the lost children. The ruby shell would crack within days, and in years, the young whelp born would wish to meet its nameless hero. Perhaps one day, she would. The Growing Huntress and Makai Adopted and raised by the man named Matiff Durthan, Autumn grew to be a keen and witty child. Most of her days consisted of adventure, ranging from that of the roof top to the daring opposite side of the lake that no other child dared to cross. To say the least, the girl feared nothing, not even the large forest tarantulas that skittered throughout the forest, or the haunting 'ghosts' rumored to live in the local graveyard. Fear simply was foreign to her. It was also common for her to bring trophies of her 'feats'. With a make-shift sling shot, Autumn succeeded in taking down a single forest spider with a stroke of luck. The reward was spicy spider legs. Her father was not so pleased as to hearing the girl had run out beyond her boundaries, but secretly he may have just been impressed by the young girl's skill. Despite reprimanding, the call to wanderlust was a constant for Autumn, and so she would be drawn to things like hidden caves, or even venturing below the lake to find hidden treasures. The growing girl found much pleasure answering her call of the wild, but took no kindly to the neighboring orcs that poached the nearby fox population. Autumn found that she had outgrown her slingshot and began to make herself a bow made of the local tree wood and as per 'witnessing' the weapon carefully crafted by the weaponsmiths in Lakeshire. With it she planned not to kill or harm, but to frighten off the filthy orcs from the peaceful foxes that lived in the woods. Stealthily, Autumn hid in the brush, her eyes watching in horror as two pathetic orc peons skinned one of their victims. The girl was outraged, but there was no way for her to attack with a single arrow. As she sat and watched in the brush, she began to feel the sinking feeling of defeat, and nearly turned to run home, until the call of a whimper sounded from the hole in the ground- just beneath the poachers' feet. The poachers sniffed, and began to look for the source of the sound, finding a lone kit within the hole. The last of the litter had seen the horrors of its mother and siblings being torn to shreds, and cried out as it was discovered. Autumn turned, her eyes wide. She knew she had to do something! Then she had a plan. With her first and only arrow did she shoot toward the orcs, landing the arrow between the buttox of one of the peons. He cried out in pain, dropping the kit who quickly scurried into another fox hole. The other was also taken aback, looking everywhere for the source of the shot, but found nothing. Running as fast as she could, Autumn ran in the direction of the ettin's home. The girl knew how to call an ettin, making the sound of a sickly animal in distress. She then began to run as the ground shook beneath her feet, the ettin following the sounds- but then her as she was in its sights. Autumn took off as fast as she could back toward the burrows, taking a sharp turn into the forest and then falling into a wide fox hole with an 'oof'. The ettin lost her, but then found the peons below. The orcs froze in place, staring up at the giant grinning down at them. In fear they fled, the ettin in hot pursuit. Autumn sighed in relief as all grew quiet and slumped to the floor of the den in exhaustion. However, her tired eyes did not fail to meet a figure crouched in the corner- the small kit that was now orphaned. Sharing sympathy, also having been an orphan, the girl decided to adopt the fox, earning its trust through time. The fox was named Makai Redtail, who would be her beloved ally to this present day. Appearance Elven heritage defines the young woman's visage. Her skin is fair, face sometimes painted with light brown war paints with the Night Elven paints marked by those of the huntresses, or sometimes the mark of the beast which is also prominent to the culture of most beast masters. Her eyes shine a dazzling emerald like her fathers, round and shaped like almonds, and able to see with incredible sight like a hawk. Thick reddish brown hair frames her face, usually tucked behind one of her pointed ears, or in a ponytail when on the field. Much of her attire is favored to be chain mail or leather, and is often in colors red, green, or brown. Nature's Gift So many of the elven ancestors, even the Sin'dorei, had been known for their knack to nature and it's magics, hearing the woods speak to you and guide you on your path, and even cry out in pain as it had been destroyed or disturbed. Autumn is no stranger so the voices of the land around her, naturally attuned to the primal elements that hum throughout Azeroth, and able to call upon them for their aid. Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Half Elf Category:The Durthan House Category:Rangers Category:Grand Alliance